


A Star for Blair

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Drabble, Gen, Prompt: Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim buys Blair a new star for their Christmas Tree.  What’s so different about it?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Drabble Day - due 18 Dec - star prompt





	A Star for Blair

Blair came home from the grocery store and found Jim putting the tree up. Usually, Blair had to ask, but tonight Jim was doing it without any prompting. 

“Hi, Jim. What cha doing?”

“I bought a special star for the tree. Well, It’s for you.”

“For me? Why?”

“Because I thought you deserved the tree being put up without asking and a new topper for it.”

“Really? I’m so excited to see it.”

“Chief, it’s in the boxes.” 

“Jim, why would there be boxes for one thing?”

“Open and see,” Jim snickered as he looked at Blair’s confused face. 

“Oh, man. This is beautiful. It’s a Star of David for the top of the tree. How wonderful. We can switch from year to year. Next year is the angel and this year is the Star of David. Thank you, Jim.”

“There’s more in the box. Check them out.”

“Oh, man. This is gorgeous. It’s platinum menorah for the tree and a small Star of David for an ornament. These are just beautiful. Thank you, Jim. The tree looks great too.”

“All done, Chief. It looks great with the new topper on it. We did good. I like it as much as the angel any day.”

“That’s nice of you to say, Jim. Thank you again for everything.”

“You’re most welcome. Now, come on into the kitchen and see what I have fixed for dinner.”

“You made dinner too? Today is my lucky day. You’re the best.”


End file.
